


A Proposal of Sorts

by ununpentium



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununpentium/pseuds/ununpentium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John woke up to find a consulting detective draped across him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proposal of Sorts

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second Sherlock fic I’ve ever written, and the first I’ve ever published online. Comments and feedback welcome. Not beta’d, if you see any mistakes please let me know! I did roughly guess the age of Sherlock as I had no internet connection and therefore no way to check.

John woke up to find a consulting detective draped across him, breathing lightly and making snuffling sounds in his sleep. John shifted underneath Sherlock, who whined softly and burrowed his head into John’s shoulder. John looked at the clock. Eleven thirty two am. He was impressed that Sherlock had slept for so long. John lightly ran his hand up and down Sherlock’s back and drank in the sight of him, for it was rare that John ever got the chance to observe Sherlock in this way. Sherlock’s head was turned slightly to face towards John as his head rested on John’s shoulder. His left hand was splayed out across John’s chest and John was mentally cataloguing the scars that were scattered there and dotted up his long, pale arm. Sherlock looked absolutely beautiful and completely unguarded as he slept. John could have lay there all day stroking Sherlock and simply being. Sherlock’s breathing quickened slightly as he woke and he lifted his head and peered at John.

“John?”

“Mm, Sherlock?”

“You were watching me as I was asleep?”

John chuckled, his eyes full of warmth.

“Yep. You are fascinating, love.”

Sherlock lay his head back down, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. He tightened his arm in what could be considered a hug. It was a Sherlock hug, John mused.

“How am I fascinating? I’m just a thirty five year old man in a world population of six point seven billion. There are plenty of people out there infinitely more interesting than me.” Sherlock’s voice was thick with sleep and vibrated through John’s chest.

“Oh, love.” John moved his hand to Sherlock’s head where he threaded his fingers through the mass of curly hair. “You are my whole world, Sherlock. You fascinate me because every time I look at you I find something else I love about you. Every day you surprise me in a thousand different ways. Alright, yeah, sometimes I get a bit shouty because you’ve boiled something poisonous in my kettle, but then I look into those gorgeous eyes and my heart skips. I can never stay mad with you, Sherlock. You. Are. Breathtaking.” John punctuated those words with kisses pressed to just underneath Sherlock’s eye.

“John?”

“Sherlock.”

“Will you... Will you keep bees with me when I am old?” Sherlock spoke tentatively into John’s shoulder, his voice slightly muffled. John grinned and gently pushed Sherlock off of him and pulled him up until they were both sitting facing each other against the headboard. Sherlock looked as if his whole world might suddenly be taken away from him. John rested his forehead against Sherlock’s.

“Oh, Sherlock,” he breathed.

“Is that a yes?”

“Of course it’s a yes, you idiot. I can think of nowhere I’d rather be. Keeping bees with you after we retire would make me the happiest man alive.”

Sherlock broke out into a grin and John giggled as he peppered kisses along the bottom of Sherlock’s lip. He swiped his tongue across Sherlock’s mouth which made them both moan softly.

“You know what, this is my favourite way to wake up, ‘Lock. With you sprawled out over me and then asking me to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Sherlock placed his hand on the back of John’s neck and guided his head forward until Sherlock’s lips ghosted John’s ear.

“I love you, John. I love you, I love you, I love you.”

John pulled back and looked at Sherlock reverently, his hand stroking down the side of Sherlock’s face, fingers dancing over his cheekbone.

“You complete me, Sherlock. With you I am whole. You were the part of me that I had been missing all of these years, but now I am whole. I love you.”

John guided Sherlock back down to the bed with the intention of exploring every inch of the consulting detective’s body with his mouth, before doing exactly the same with his fingers and then his tongue. Sherlock’s eyes fluttered closed as he sighed happily.


End file.
